Moon Light
" Moon Light loves to power up her plant friends in mysterious ways. She also has loads of tricks to stop you, undead in your tracks!" - Zomboss Moon Light is a plant hero in Plants Vs Zombies Heroes, and is leader of the solar and smarty '''classes. Her signature super power is, '''Luna Flora, which makes a Moon Flower with 1/2. She is the hero version of Moon flower. Statistics *'Classes: Solar, Smarty' *'Super Powers:' *Luna Flora: Make a Moonflower with 1/2. *Lunar Eclipse: Disable a zombie's ability, including traits for 2 turns. *Dark Side of the Moon: A zombie gets -2 strength, conjure a shadow plant. *Moon Geyser: Heal all plants and your hero for 4. *'Battle Area: '''A moon filled with plant life. *'Hero Description: "Her personality is normally nice and sweet, but you don't want to see her dark side..." Strategies '''With Even though Moon Light has the same classes and looks as rose, you would want to play them differently. Since she was added during Calamity Course, ''she has access to shadow plants and shadow plant decks. Her super powers ar also good for shadow synergy. You could also play freeze decks and a few other things that rose could do but Moon Light would be better for shadow decks and buffing up cards with Non- Kabloom or Megagrow cards. With the shadow plants, she's sort of like Rose and Solar Flare combined. Luna Flora: If would be advised to play this one turn 1 if you can. Not only is a 1/2 card O.K. on turn one but if it survives at the end of the turn, you'll get +1 sun, meaning you could play a 3 card cost plant on turn 2. Then you could branch out and play another Shadow plant like, Shadow Shroom, or Moonflower. If you get this after turn 1, then you could either use this as defense to block an incoming zombie attack, or play this right next to a few shadow plants so they get +1/+1 at the start of the turn. Lunar Eclipse: It should be obvious to use this on a zombie who's ability is threatening. Placing this on legendaries would be nice, like binary stars, or nurse Gargantuar, or really any Dino roar zombie ever. But you could only use this once so watch out who you use it on. If you get this on turn one. Put it on someone like Quick Draw Con Man or Disco Naut. If there isn't a zombie like that, save this power. Dark Side of the Moon: This power could be used on zombies with 2 strength or less, making them not being able to attack. You can also use this on zombies that are about to destroy a plant and maybe that planr would be able to survive. Then, the part that you conjure a shadow plant is just extra, perfect for your shadow synergy. Moon Geyser: Use this the same way you would use Geyser... Since they are the same thing. You can either use it if most of your plants are hurt. Or if you are hurt or are about to be defeated. If you play a shadow deck (which is usually high strength plants and swarm), then using this would be perfect for recovering. '''Against' One of the things you could do against her is pretty much fighting fire with fire. You could try to swarm her before to swarm you. You could also try to freeze and burn her plants so they get hurt even more or cant even attack. You could also use Picky Eater that does 3 damage to a plant, then does 3 damage to all plants in the same tribe, meaning those shadow plants will all take damage. You could also use removal on her synergy plants so that there would be no synergy. Decks Alien Comfirmation Very Tricky In My Shadow Trivia * Her design is pretty much a moon flower upside down. * She is a Shadow Flower Hero * Her plant counterpart is rose. * Her signature super power messes the Moonflower plant up since originally, Moon Flower has 0/3. * Her super power, Moon Geyser, is the same as Geyser but with a slightly different name to fit the Luna theme. * Her name was originally going to be Moon Shadow, ''which was a character name from a book no one has ever heard from, ''Dragon Wings. * Her design was coinedencially like rose. * Her "hair" are petals stretched out. * If you were gonna put all the shadow cards in a deck X4, there would be enough for them to have there own deck. Also See Moon Flower (PvzH) Precactise The Broc Degree Kernal Korn Category:PvZH Creations Category:Heroes Category:Solar cards Category:Smarty cards